My Immortal
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Golden, ebony and violet were vibrant in the hair of a pale teen dragged into the dark hall of even darker creatures, his lavender eyes wide with fear as he was forced onto his knees by a strong blonde female with breasts half exposed in a lilac dress. VampAtemu. Yami/Atem x Yugi
1. Chapter 1

Golden, ebony and violet were vibrant in the hair of a pale teen dragged into the dark hall of even darker creatures, his lavender eyes wide with fear as he was forced onto his knees by a strong blonde female with breasts half exposed in a lilac dress. She sneered at the soft sob from the frightened, snivelling boy and turned her attention to the creature lounging on the throne.

"Master," she said breathlessly, "I brought you a gift."

From the throne, the creature stood, stepping in to what little light there was in the room. This ancient being had the same three colours bursting in his hair and a handsome face with a resemblance to the little human presented before him, a resemblance that inflamed the curiosity of each beast perched in the shadows of the grand hall. The monster from the throne, crouched down in front of his pale duplicate and brushed a tear from the boy's cheek. Those wide lavender eyes stared fearfully into the ruby eyes of the creature touching his cheek and a tremor of fear shuddered through the teen.

"You are..." the beast murmured but didn't finished, standing as he turned to the blonde, "I appreciate my gift, Mana. He's perfect."

She beamed in delight at the praise. "We'll bring him to your room," Mana snapped her fingers and the boy was dragged off. "Happy birthday," she added cheerfully and followed the two creatures who had taken the gift away to the 'master's room. The corridors were just as dark, if not darker, as the hall where the demons had loitered and the teen found himself unable to distinguish one corridor from another. If he were to escape, he would only get lost in the many twists and turns and stairways he was hoisted through until he was pushed into a room and stripped bare.

The room was lit with candles, one by one by the blonde female who then turned to the teen with a grin, her fangs on show. "You are just edible," she cooed, running a finger down the boy's chest, "But you're not worthy of our Pharaoh just yet." Mana tugged the boy in the direction of the bathroom and washed him thoroughly before helping him into a nightshirt. "You'll do. You're lucky you're so pretty."

A soft creek from the door announced the arrival of the boy's immortal lookalike. The other beasts left, hurrying out before the door closed behind them. Red eyes turned to the little human watching him, his mortal heart thudding in his chest as the monster approached. The boy backed away until the back of his thighs hit the bed and he stumbled back, finding himself seated as the creature crouched before him and touched his cheek.

"What's your name, Little One?" the monster murmured, his face only inches away from the other's.

"Yugi," the utter was barely more than a whisper, those soft lavender eyes fixed on the ruby staring into his as cool hands ran slowly up the boy's thighs. The teen was very conscious of those hands but those eyes seemed to hypnotise him for he had no desire to stop the creature from touching him. "I... what's your name?"

"I have many," the monster was drawing closer, pressing gently between the boy's legs which seemed to hold no resistance. "Atemu was my original name, long before you were born. Long before your parents, your grandparents and so on," his fingers ran beneath the teen's nightshirt. "They called me Atem only a few centuries after I became the creature I am. For the longest time, I had no name but now these monsters that dwell with me insist on calling me Yami. I suppose that will do until time decides to change that again," the beast pressed all the closer and the breathing of the mortal hitched as his groin came into contact with the creature. "But to you, my pet… I am your master."

The hands of the creature found a grip in the hips of the teen, pulling forward as Yami's pressed forward. A groan left the lips of the little pale human as their hips rocked back and fourth, their mouths meeting with a hunger. It was the first kiss of those virgin human lips but they moulded to the demon's with ease, his mouth obliging the whims of the creature grinding against him. Yugi's hips were grinding back, moving with the beast holding him and kissing down his jawline to his neck.

"You haven't done this before," Yami murmured in the boy's ear. It wasn't a question so Yugi didn't answer, simply flushing scarlet then gasping as the creature nipped his earlobe. "Move back, Little One."

Yugi shifted back, lying back into the pillows as the ancient creature crawled above him. Yami began unbuttoning the boy's nightshirt as his mouth descended upon the teen's who seemed eager to respond. With shy fingers, the teen slipped his fingers beneath the monster's tanktop to feel the firm, tanned skin. His own skin was displayed to the cool air and Yami's lips trailed down the boy's torso, continuing down further. A sharp cry left Yugi's throat as his cock was engulfed by the mouth previously occupying his own.

His mind seemed to leave him as pleasure took him. Yugi moaned, his hips rolling forward in his desperation for more but Yami gripped the boy's hips to keep him still. A soft whine escaped the teen and a chuckle from the beast was the response before allowing the boy deeper into his mouth, forcing a blissful cry from the mortal. In only moments, Yugi felt as if he was ready to burst; he was so close, so very close. Unfortunately, this is when the demon decided to stop, removing his mouth much to the disappointment of the teen. Yami sat up, removing his black tank top and discarding it somewhere to the side before he kissed the boy again. His hand slipped between Yugi's legs, pressing gently into the teen's entrance which tightened as the young mortal jumped.

"Relax, Little One," he murmured against those soft, plump lips, smiling slightly as Yugi relaxed and a finger was pressed into him.

The teen felt the discomfort of the penetration, letting the kiss distract him until... "Mmm!" Yugi arched, his hips bucking into the creature's hand as a shock of pleasure shuddered through him. While that spot that had so much pleasure was continuously massaged, another finger was pushed in, barely noticed alongside the ecstasy the little mortal felt.

The immortal could smell the lust on his new pet like sugar coated strawberries in the summer heat; it provoked the more primal desires of the ancient creature, the desire to bite this delicious morsel and simply drink deep was near overwhelming. He was not a mindless beast, albeit beast he was, and he was determined to savour this particular treat, to feast on him every way conceivable. The lust of this creature had his leather confinements more restricting than usual and he longed to relieve himself, to bury himself fully inside the teen squirming beneath him.

He parted his fingers, stretching the entrance of his new pet before sliding in third. It was taking longer than he wanted and he had to be so careful not to allow the teen to cum but he knew it would be so very worth it. When, finally, he deemed Yugi ready, he removed his fingers and removed his trousers. "I'm a bit bigger than a few fingers," he warned as he settled between the boy's legs.

"I can see that," Yugi replied, his cheeks flushed as he stared at the immortal's erection, his heart thudding fast in his chest. He did not fight as his master pushed into him, stretching his insides until the creature was fully sheathed inside the teen beneath him. Yugi was panting, torn between the agony of his lost virginity and the pleasure of a thick cock pressing against his prostate. He whimpered as the beast pulled back only to roll his hips forward into the boy. "Ahhh..."

Yami began to move faster, his eyes glowing with lust as he hammered deep into the little mortal beneath him. He ran his tongue over the boy's neck, feeling the teen shudder at the touch. Gripping the human's hair, the demon slammed in hard as he bit down on soft flesh and drank.

"Fuck..." Yugi gasped, cumming hard as the sensations overwhelmed him.

The tightness around the immortal's cock ensured that the creature could not last long and so, with a few more thrusts inside, he released his seed deep into the boy with something akin to a growl. He remained inside as he finished feeding, removing his fangs and licking over the wound to stop it bleeding; only then did he pull out of his pet and lay beside him.

Tired and weak from bloodloss, Yugi drifted into the arms of sleep.

* * *

**_Shall I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender eyes fluttered open to a dim room lit only by a few candles. As sleep wore off, Yugi's eyes adjusted to the familiar room. He groaned at the ache inside, reminding him of the night before and bringing his awareness to the body beside him as it moved despite its dead chill. Yugi rolled a little to look at the vampire beside him and shivered a little as the monster's fingers ran along his hip as the beast began pressing kisses to the human's shoulder.

"Good evening," Yami murmured against the tender flesh of his new pet, "You've been asleep for a long while. I took too much. You make me...mm..." he tightened his hold on the teen's hip, grinding against him, "I will have to control myself around you."

Yugi's heart beat faster in his chest as he felt the immortal's hardening cock press against him and that cool hand slide down to his groin. "Master..." he breathed as that hand began stroking the teen's erection. "I'm… I'm sore… I..."

"Shh," Yami pumped him faster, "You don't have to do anything," he nipped the boy's earlobe, "Just let me make you feel good, Little One." Pleasure swam through the pet's veins as his master jerked him off and nibbled at his neck. Yugi's hips rocked with the immortal's hand, moaning as the monster tightened his hold slightly. "Cum for me."

Yugi whimpered, trembling as he orgasmed. "Master…"

Yami let go and helped his pet out of bed, leading the way to the bathroom. The room was decorated with quartz and marble, the bath was roughly the size of a small pool with a shallow area for sitting. Naked, the pair slipped into the warm water which seemed to help ease Yugi's aches and pains. He sighed in relief and allowed his master to pull him close, the water warming those cold, dead hands that caressed Yugi's skin lips ran over the teen's neck. The human put up no resistance, unable to refuse the touch of the immortal or tear his eyes from the monster's gaze.

"This isn't ordinary water, is it?" Yugi asked as he felt all the pain from their night together deteriorated into nothing more than mild discomfort but even that began to fade.

"These waters were blessed by the warrior Goddess, Sekhmet," Yami explained. "She was also known as the Goddess of healing. After all, all warriors are wounded in battle." He lifted Yugi up on the edge of the shallow edge of the pool where he pressed their groins together. "These waters once graced the palace grounds when I was king," his wet fingers slid between the mortal's thighs and pressed deep into the teen, "Now they grace the grounds where I still rule," he crooked his finger as his pet arched and moaned, rocking those hips with the fingers prodding the little one's prostate. "Now I rule over you."

"Master," Yugi gasped as he mouth was claimed by the demon stretching his insides, another slick finger pushing inside him. Their tongues clashed and their teeth occasionally knocked together as they kissed fervently. The mortal's little fingers gripped the multicoloured hair of his master, whimpering as a third finger was added alongside the first two. "Please… Master..." he groaned only to pine when those fingers were removed. Instead, the monster pressed his aching cock to his pet's entrance and slowly pushed in. Yugi was a mess, trembling as the beast filled him and began thrusting inside, hammering rough and deep into the teen's prostate over and over. "M- Master… Yes!" He hooked his legs around his master's waist, eager for all this creature would give him.

Yami gripped the hips of his new thrall, driving himself into the boy's tight body forcefully as he made his own grunts of delight. His red eyes took on the glow of a vampire in the heat of lust, taking great pleasure in mating with his pet. Every thrust inside was a little harder than the last, taking on an inhuman speed that just had the mortal cumming. The monster pulled out only to bend the boy over the edge of the pool, mounting the teen from behind as the mortal blurted out a few choice cusses.

The vampire smirked, his fingers running over Yugi's nipples as the boy panted, pressing back onto his master's cock. Their hips rocked together, water sloshing around their waists and easing all the human's aches and pains as the monster gave him ecstasy. Yami was beginning to lose himself inside his pet,

ramming roughly into the mortal who moaned and begged for more.

"Yes! Master!" Yugi's blissful sobs echoed around the bathing chamber as his prostate was abused by the beast inside him, already sensitive from his master using him. "Don't stop!"

How could the immortal refuse such a plea? With a growl, the demon's lust took over and he gripped the teen's hair, biting down on Yugi's neck as he drilled his cock into the boy. Yugi was cumming as he was fed from, crying out for his master as Yami released inside him.

Panting softly, the human leaned into his master as he closed his eyes. "Is this all vampires do with their pets? Feed and breed?" he asked as the demon pulled out and the waters got to easing the discomfort.

Yami chuckled softly as he ran his fingers along the boy's skin. "We can't procreate," he told his little pet, pressing kisses to the teen's shoulder, "Not without turning humans. Of course, we enjoy trying," the monster smirked against his pet's flesh as the smaller male shivered, "You have other duties but it all involves pleasing me."

"And, if I resist?" Yugi whispered, barely able to focus on anything more than the tender caresses across his skin.

"Can you?" Yami asked curiously, arching an eyebrow in his doubt. "Do you even want to?"

The teen hesitated before shaking his head. "You have some… power over me."

A low chuckle rumbled in the vampire's throat, "Not exactly. Humans are drawn to vampires. We are made to be appealing in every way. We are strong, beautiful and lustful beings. The perfect hunters," he turned he pet around to face him, pressing a kiss to the pale forehead of the human before him. "You can't resist me because you desire me. That's not your fault, of course. You're only human."

Those amethyst eyes narrowed. "Doesn't that bother you?" his own fingers began exploring the torso of this ancient being. "Knowing you're desired for what you are, rather than who?"

The demon offered a warm smile. "You're confusing desire with love," the monster replied as he lightly brushed their lips together. "We should wash then feed you," Yami mused at the rumble of the human's stomach. He reached for the washing supplies, expensive oils and soups, before he began to wash his pet almost tenderly. The boy let out a barely audible sigh of contentment as his skin was gently exfoliated, basking in the almost affection his master allowed him.

"Shouldn't that be my job?" he murmured, relaxed with his eyes half-lidded.

"Yes," Yami agreed, "But getting you used to my touch will make everything easier," he set aside the cloth and breathed in the younger's scent, mixed with artificial orchids and tulips, "And I won't deny that there are some sexual advantages to washing you too." Yugi flushed pink as he reached for the cloth and began to wash his master without further comment.

They emerged from the water and dried off. The vampire dressed in his usual leather trousers and accessories, his black cotton tank top slightly tight over his toned torso. An outfit for the human had been set aside that matched his master's with a black collar as a mark of his status as pet. Yugi tugged at the collar uncomfortably and pouted in distaste.

"Is this necessary?" he whined, "I already have your fang marks."

Yami pulled the teen closer by the waistband of the human's trousers. "I would suggest less complaints about your attire. Some prefer their pet's naked at all time," he leaned in and kissed Yugi hungrily, his arms wrapping around the mortal's small frame. The younger slid his arms up around his master as their mouths clashed and melded eagerly, both letting out a groan full of wanting.

"Wait… ah...wait..." Yugi gasped against demanding lips, pushing his master away. "I… ah… I need… I'm human… I have human needs like food and… and drink and… mmm," he sighed as lips were on his again, soft and gentle this time but it didn't last. The vampire let his pet go and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead again.

"The kitchens will have something for the humans here," Yami said. "I'll show you the way."

* * *

**_Turning into a thing? Let me know if it's worth continuing x_**


	3. Chapter 3

The kitchens lacked the grand lustre of the rest of the castle but it was better lit and no less impressive in size and accommodations. It was teeming with life and chatter as pets conversed, washed dishes and ate. A handful of pets were, indeed, mostly -if not entirely- naked but nobody seemed to care after being here so long but Yugi couldn't help the embarrassed flush of discomfort in his cheeks. One of the pets, a tall blond, gestured for the newest addition to come in.

"Come in 'ere! We got a new additional member of our little family," the blond had a strong Brooklyn accent and beamed at Yugi cheerfully, "Already know 'o you are. Talk of the castle. 'Course we don't get much to talk 'bout round 'ere." He paused as if waiting for the much smaller pet to respond but Yugi just blinked a few times. "Name's Joey," he held out his hand for the younger human to shake which Yugi accepted shyly. "Nice meetin' ya. Better get back to it. No one else can cook," he didn't seem to be upset by this.

Yugi sat down at the end of the long row of mismatched tables that had been shoved together end to end to form one large seating area. The chairs didn't match either, some pets even sitting on stalls to make up for the broken or missing chairs. It was chaotic but it seemed like this was the norm and Joey was right; this band of lost souls did seem like a family. It was a nice thought; Yugi had lost his parents at a young age and, never having any siblings, had spent his youth very much alone. Of course there had been his grandfather but the old man had aged, withered and died.

The familiar pang of loss tugged at the teen's heart and he set his thoughts aside as Joey set a plate of fried eggs and bacon in front of the new addition. "Hash browns? Sausages? Got more bacon fryin'." Joey didn't wait for an answer, putting three… four...five sausages on Yugi's plate, causing one of the eggs to burst open, warm yoke soaking the sausage and bacon. "We got blood sausages too but mostly the masters eat those when we gotta have a break. Still pig blood though. No? We 'ad toast but Ryou ate the last of it." he gestured to one of the near naked pets, the one with white hair and soft hazel eyes. He looked about Yugi's age and was sat at the table, nibbling at toast while talking to a female pet. The fair haired teen noticed Joey and Yugi looking his way and gave a friendly wave before returning to his conversation with the brunette female pet, "It's all good. Masters always get more." Joey continued, "Ain't no point in keeping us 'bout if yeh just gonna starve."

It occurred to Yugi that Joey was possibly one of those people who just didn't stop talking. Not that he had anything to complain about; it meant that Yugi could get away with being his usual awkward self without too much bother. He suspected, however, either Joey's master had a lot of patience or -more likely- knew exactly what to do to make Joey stop talking. The though sent Yugi's mind straight to the gutter and he struggled to get that mental image out of his head.

"We got juice," Joey offered and poured Yugi a glass of orange juice. He paused again, leaving room for the boy to speak. When Yugi said nothing, Joey smiled sympathetically. "Look, Yug'. Know you're scared but it's not so bad 'round 'ere. We look out for each other. We all gonna be friends."

Yugi found himself returning the smile.

* * *

Fed and watered, Yugi emerged from the kitchens then lingered in the doorway, unsure of how to get back. He glanced back into the kitchens for someone to help but everyone was eating and talking so Yugi didn't want to bother them. With a sigh, he tried to recall the way back but he must have made a wrong turn because he didn't recognise the ugly tapestry on the wall. Yugi bit his lower lip, unsure. He tried to turn back but it seemed he had managed to get himself completely lost. With no other option, Yugi wandered around until he found someone to help.

"My king," the breathless female voice was unmistakeable as Mana, the vampire who had brought him to this castle as a gift to Yami. "My Pharaoh..." Curiosity had Yugi pushing the door open to find Yami standing by the window, the moonlight shining through the glass and illuminating some of the room. Mana was on the bed, leaning back into the cushions with her breasts exposed. "Will you not come to me, my Lord?" she sounded desperate and wanton. "Will you not satisfy our cravings?"

"Not tonight, Mana," Yami replied coolly, barely even glancing her way, "Is this why you called me to your chamber this evening? Does your pet not satisfy you?"

"Only you can satisfy me, My Pharaoh," Mana purred, "If you would just… Oh."

Yugi had been noticed and both vampires turned their glowing red eyes onto the mortal in the doorway who froze and turned pink. "I… I was looking for..." he stumbled over his words and fell silent at the death glare Mana was shooting him from her bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Yami smiled warmly as he approached his pet.

Mana sat up, not bothering to cover up her impossibly perky breasts. "Is he why you deny me, Yami? A human child?" her desperation had become anger, the sting of rejection hitting her hard and fast. "You've barely had him a day and now your appetite is sated?"

Yugi opened his mouth to protest at the inaccurate 'child' description but thought better of it.

"I deny you," Yami said, "and that should be all there is to it."

He lead Yugi away.

Back in the room, Yami closed the door behind him and allowed the lock to click into place before he turned to his pet. The demon looked the mortal up and down, watching the boy's cheeks flush under his master's gaze. Without a word, the ancient being made towards the bed and settled down, propped up on one elbow with his hungry red eyes fixed on his prey.

"Take off your clothes."

Without a second thought, Yugi obeyed the order; he pulled off his top, kicked off his shoes and pushed down his trousers before unbuckling the collar at his neck to expose the fang marks. Aware his master had been watching, Yugi tried not to fumble and blush but it was hard knowing exactly what the beast wanted to do to him. Naked, he stood in the middle of the room, swaying slightly on the heels of his feet, awaiting further instruction.

"Come here."

Yugi moved immediately and, when his master didn't make any indication of moving, climbed on top. His eyes met the monster's beneath him and Yami took the teen's hand, guiding it down to the zip on his leather trousers. Yugi didn't need words to follow this command and unzipped his master's trousers which opened up to silk cloth covering the vampire's bulge which he pulled down as much as he could to release the erection straining within.

Yami must have grabbed some lube or something because his slick finger was prodding his pet's hole, gently massaging the outer ring before sliding in. A soft groan left the human as his insides were stretched, his hips rolling slightly as if controlling the urge just to ride that finger to completion. He began to stroke his master slowly, biting his lower lip as a second finger pushed inside him and scissored in an effort to stretch the human's body further. Yugi's hips were pressing back on those fingers, letting out little whimpers of pleasure as his prostate was caressed gently. It wasn't enough and a third finger joined the first two.

They never broke eye contact.

When those fingers finally slid out, Yugi aligned himself with his master's cock and lowered himself down until Yami was fully sheathed inside him. Resting his hands on the beast's chest, Yugi gradually began to roll his hips as Yami's fingers trailed up the boy's thighs. As the teen rocked, the immortal gently thrust up into him which earned the musical notes of bliss from the mortal. It was intense and slow, their control slipping with each rise and fall of Yugi's hips.

Without either realising, Yugi was soon bouncing faster in his need for more; Yami's hands hand gripped the teen's hips as he thrust up forcefully into his pet who had become increasingly louder. "Master!" the whine was wanton and needy as he rode his master harder, his head lolling back and his eyes closing as ecstasy overrode his senses. "Fuck… Please! Ah!"

Yami rolled them, seizing control and picking up the pace to inhuman. Yugi didn't seem to have a problem with this as his head fell into the pillows, arching as his master drilled into him. He dug his fingers into the demon's flesh, crying out as tears of ecstasy welled up and spilled over and then euphoria as he reached his climax.

His master wasn't too far behind, pumping his seed inside his pet with a groan. He pulled out and lay beside the mortal. Yami removed his clothing, discarding everything onto the floor without care where it landed and turned to his pet who was still trembling in the aftermath. Yugi glanced at the other male, flushed and slightly sweaty from the exertion, smiling bashfully. Yami reached over and pushed a lock of head from the human's face before giving his pet a long, lingering kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" he murmured.

"Hardly," Yugi grinned, "Am I really the reason you turned her down?"

"Mana?" Yami arched an eyebrow. "I admit that you please me. Being inside you makes me lose control. You taste divine. I want to tear into you and drink deep, to fuck you over and over, to stay locked in bliss with your body and mine. The idea of touching anyone but you sickens me."

Those words had a profound effect on the human, lust churning in his loins as he pulled his master down to kiss him hungrily. Yami took immediate advantage, settling between his lover's thighs and grinding their groins together, practically dry humping until Yugi shifted his hips and Yami slid back in. They both let out shaky moans against each other's mouths as Yami thrust inside hard and deep. Yugi's hands went to Yami's rear, digging in his nails to encourage his master's more primal side.

The growl in Yami's throat suggested it had worked but the demon pulled out. Before Yugi could ask why, he was being flipped onto his front. Excited, the teen scrambled up onto his knees, his face in the pillow as Yami gripped his hips and shoved back in. Hard. Yugi let out a delighted gasp, his eyes rolling back slightly as his prostate was drilled into mercilessly. It was impossible to form a thought, impossible to register anything more than the cock pounding inside him.

His hair was being gripped and he was pulled upright as Yami slammed inside him, the demons mouth at the mortal's neck and he bit down, feeding as he screwed his fragile lover. Yugi was pressing back eagerly into his lover's hips, moaning loudly as another orgasm shook him. "M- Master!"

Yami couldn't help but release soon after those walls clamped so tightly around him. He allowed Yugi to lean into him as he licked over the refreshed fang marks, their bodies still connected even with Yami softening. "You should sleep," Yami whispered in his lover's ear.

Yugi turned his head a little towards his lover. "I should," he agreed and winced as they parted. They lay down together, curling into each other as the human went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking slowly, Yugi slowly became aware of how dark it was in the room even with his eyes shut. He felt the arms around him tighten slightly and the boy snuggled closer to the cool, naked body beside him. A quiet sigh pushed through the human's airways, just lying there as sleep ebbed away from his consciousness and he was eventually forced to face the fact that he wasn't going to slip back into sleep. Yugi's amethyst eyes opened to darkness but, blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted and found himself staring up at his master.

Yami smiled, stroking the teen's warm cheek with careful gentleness then leaned down to press his lips to the mortal's. "Sleep well?" he asked softly, pushing bangs out of Yugi's face to watch the flush appear in those rosy cheeks.

Nodding, Yugi allowed his fingers to trail over his master's exposed chest. "Did you?"

"Like the dead," the ancient being teased and stole another kiss before he flung back the covers and got out of bed. Holding out his hand, Yami helped his pet from the sheets and they made their way to the bathroom where they cleaned up. Yugi hummed happily as the waters soothed his aches, almost jumping when his master wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and pressed scattered kisses to the mortal's neck.

"Did you- did you want…" Yugi stuttered, blushing as he tried to form the question as if he was still an innocent virgin.

"Always," Yami purred in the teen's ear, his hand slipping down the little one's stomach to stroke the younger's cock which had already begun to stir, "I can't get enough of you."

Yugi's amethyst eyes closed, leaning into his master's firm chest as he was skilfully jerked off and bit his plump lower lip as he groaned in delight. He let the immortal bend him over the side of the pool and shove deep inside him. He could feel every inch of the creature thrusting hard inside him, slamming into the young mortal's prostate forcefully. "Yes… fuck..." Pressing back eagerly, Yugi moaned loudly as his master became more excited and hammered in faster. It occurred to the pet that, the more noise he made, the more his immortal lover seemed to enjoy it. "Master," the teen gasped, almost blinded with ecstasy, "Fuck… Master..."

The grip on the younger's hips tightened and Yami grabbed the mortal's arm, pulling the boy upright part way and leaned in the rest. "Yugi..." he purred in the teen's ear.

"Master," Yugi's eyes rolled up in bliss, "Fuck… just… Just bite me..."

Yami's fangs sunk into his lover's flesh and they both found themselves climaxing.

Trembling, the little one leaned into his master as he was fed on. He hummed happily as Yami's tongue ran over the wound, sealing it up then kissed the tender flesh like an apology. Yugi was held in those arms for a little while longer as he was washed gently, sharing multiple kisses as he was cleaned. Those kisses became heated very quickly and, unable to help himself, Yami lifted the boy up on the edge of the pool and pressed himself between those thighs.

"Again?" Yugi whispered, hooking his legs around his lover's waste. He arched slightly as he was shoved into a second time for the evening, crying out as his prostate was shoved into dead on. "Master… Yes..." Yami was kissing along his neck as he screwed his pet, becoming faster and less careful about bruising his lover like he was steadily losing himself inside the mortal. "Ah… fuck..." Fingers gripped the boy's hair and the demon's fangs sunk into flesh again.

Yugi's head lolled back, his cock leaking precum as pleasure burned in his veins. His clung to his master as he was drilled into, his toes curling and his finger nails dug in his lover's flesh. The speed of the immortal's thrusts was inhuman and had the boy in blissful tears. "Master!" He gasped as he orgasmed and fell back, panting as Yami thrust in a few more times as he filled his lover with his seed. The mortal lay there, staring at the ceiling in his orgasmic high. "Fuck..." he murmured.

The creature chuckled softly and pulled out. "Are you alright?"

The teen nodded and propped himself up on his elbows. "Next time, maybe we can do that somewhere more comfortable."

"I like the bath. You don't need preparing," Yami pointed out.

"Yeah because of the healing properties," Yugi slipped back into the water and kissed his master softly, "But I like having your fingers inside me."

"Well… in that case," the monster grinned at his pet and kissed him again.

They emerged from the bathroom, drying off before they got dressed. Yugi buckled the collar around his neck, hiding the healing bite marks while preserving the scent of them. He pulled on his vest top and turned to his lover who was watching him with glowing red eyes. It wasn't hard to recognise the expression on his master's face and the human felt his cheeks burn as he pulled up his trousers, looking away shyly only to find his lover just inches away from his face in half a second.

Yugi smiled as arms wrapped around him and lips found his. "Master," he sighed, "You might have to exercise some control."

Yami pouted slightly but allowed his pet to move away.

Breakfast, or rather, dinner was the main thing on Yugi's mind as he made his way down the corridors towards the kitchens. The promise of companionship from the other pets was appealing too and he almost skipped in his eagerness to see his new friend. A noise stopped him in his tracks, a soft bump that reminded him that this old castle was filled with creatures that would happily feast on his blood. Cautiously, Yugi peered round the corner to see what the noise was and immediately wished he had not.

Joey was pinned face against the wall, his cheeks flushed as a tall, brunette vampire fed on his neck. "Mastah..." he moaned, "ah..." He was trembling like he was orgasming which made sense since his trousers were around his ankles but the vampire's coat hid the rest. The demon licked over the wound and pulled out, tucking himself back in.

"You're such a good pup," the vampire purred, his ice blue eyes flashing red.

Joey pulled up his trousers, turning to face his master, "Seto," he murmured as their lips met, clearly not bothered about the blood on the monster's lips, "Mm… I have ter get ter the kitchens."

Seto grinned, his fangs glinting in the candle light. "And if I demand you get back into bed?"

The blonde human seemed to go weak at the knees. "I'm hungry."

This seemed to soften the creature. He stole another kiss and withdrew, backing into a room as Joey recovered against the wall. A sappy smile tugged at his lips and he limped his way to the kitchens, whistling cheerfully. Yugi caught up with him a few minutes later and pretended he hadn't caught the last few moments of the intimacy he had witnessed, although he suspected that the vampire had known he was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey began cooking quickly, preparing a small feast for the cluster of hungry pets that had begun flooding into the kitchens. Some of them were dressed and some of them had only pulled on a robe in there haste to get food as quickly as possible. Within the hour, Joey had platters of sausages, bacon and toast set out for the carnivores while vegetarian options seemed to have taken second place as only Ryou was eating them along with most of the toast. Most of the pets' manners had been forgone, eating with their fingers and talking with their mouths full in their hurry to eat before returning to their masters.

Shyly, Yugi sat himself besides a young woman who seemed to have the best table manners. She smiled brightly at the newcomer, "Hey, Yugi," she greeted cheerfully, "Mai. Nice meeting you. Joey told us a bit about you already. You're Master Yami's."

"Er, yeah," Yugi blushed and shuffled food into his mouth, swallowing with half of it chewed. It was unusual for anyone to talk to him so freely, especially pretty girls and Mai was indeed a pretty girl; she was a busty blonde with lavender eyes and bore a slight resemblance to Yugi himself. He frowned slightly, leaning back a bit to take her in and burst out, "Are we related?"

"Oh, Yugi dear," Mai said cheerfully, "How do you think you were found? I told Mana where to find you the moment I saw Master Yami for the first time. How could I not when I saw how alike he is to my darling little cousin? I figured, if you pleased him enough, I wouldn't be fed on as much if at all. Maybe they would even turn me or simply let me go for my efforts." She admired her painted fingernails. "Of course, no such luck. I haven't been fed on but it looks like they will never let me go. I'll probably just be passed on."

"You're my cousin and you… sent Mana after me?"

"But of course," she looked at him, surprised by his obvious anger, "You're angry? Don't be so petty. Didn't you find your soulmate or whatever? That's what everyone is saying. Apparently he dotes on you."

"You knew what would happen to me!" he shrieked, standing and all the chatter died down as all eyes turned to the cousins. "You knew I'd be fed on, knew what I would be subjected to and you sent one of those things after me anyway?"

Mai huffed, becoming angry herself now and stood too. "You're acting like you were unwilling."

"I could have been!"

"But you weren't."

"I was taken from my grandfather, from my home!"

"That's the same fer all of us, Yuge," Joey said softly as he gently rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "We've all got the same story. I got a sister back in Brooklyn livin' with low scum for a dad. She's blind. Blind, Yuge. She ain't got no one else. I gotta hope Dad pulled his shit together or she got that fancy operation or even she just moved out, got away. Either way, I gotta live knowin' she'll think I ran fer it. Left her." His big puppy brow eyes were teary. "We all got family, people we miss. Ain't no good to fight over it."

Yugi shook his head. "But this all wouldn't have happened if Mai hadn't… if she hadn't..."

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't taken a wrong turn down an ally," Joey reasoned, "She might be a bitch, Yuge, but what is done is done."

The teen sighed like he was calming down and looked at his newly discovered cousin, balled his hand into a fist and punched her in the face. Mai slumped back into her seat, clutching her bloody nose as Yugi stormed out of the kitchens. She made to go after him but was stopped by Joey and some of the others, blocking the doorway as she tried to shove through. "Let go of me!"

"You deserved what ya got," Joey said. "An' worse."

* * *

Yugi slammed the bedroom door shut in his rage, the rout back had done nothing to cool his temper; he had only become more enraged, wishing he had hit her harder or ripped out her hair. It took him a moment before he realised that he was not alone. Yami had been watching him from the bed, sitting up slightly as the mortal had paced furiously up and down the room. He got up when those angry amethyst eyes turned on him and filled with tears.

Yami approached his pet, "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"Mana," he hissed, "Mai and Mana. I could have lived my life. I could be home."

"Then you'd never have met me."

Yugi's eyes met his master's and then their lips slammed together passionately. They tore at each other's clothing as they stumbled towards the bed, falling onto the mattress with their trousers round their ankles. Yugi kicked his foot free then hooked his legs around his master's waist, crying out as the beast thrust into the teen without preparation. It hurt but not as much as it would have done without their activities less than a couple of hours ago.

It was a much healthier use of the human's energy, kissing and rocking his hips with his master's as he was slammed into over and over. He gripped the demon's hair as they kissed hard, moaning as his master roughly shoved into him. He could feel his anger being replaced by the familiar lust and need for the creature above him. Yugi arched as he came, his lover following close behind with a soft growl but they kept kissing for a while longer.

"Better?" Yami murmured

"Mmhmm," Yugi kissed him some more and winced slightly as his master withdrew from him.

They shifted until they were curled up together more comfortably. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

The teen sighed and snuggled closer, "My own cousin subjected me to this life," he said softly, "I don't even remember her. She told Mana about me for her own gain. Hoping to be turned or let go. She knew Gandpa is old and dying, knew I'd be fed on, knew you'd want me in every way possible. She couldn't have known I would have been willing. All she knew was it wouldn't be her."

Yami ran his fingers through his pet's hair gently. "I wasn't having sex with her," he told his little lover, "And I would never have forced myself on you. You wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"And now?"

"Now I just want you more," he grinned and pressed his lips to the mortal's. "And more and more."

Yugi found himself giggling between kisses.


End file.
